This study will develop new regression models for analyzing clustered observations, as found in familial data, where the individuals in a cluster are correlated and the outcomes are categorical. These models will be studied using data from the Pima Indian and Bedouin Arab infant feeding studies, and from the Perinatal Collaborative Project.